Alice Lost In His Love Labrythn
by AnimeGirl2258
Summary: She's new, she's powerful, she wants to rule wonderland, she wants to find the mockingbird. Rated M for language Toto x OC
1. Chapter 1

Lost In Wonderland

When I had first entered G-block I had to admit that I was impressed. The entire floor system for the Deadmen was converted into a cylinder which was constantly in rotation, as if it were a planet spinning on its axis.

I, a brand new Deadman, strode through the halls of Wonderland as if I owned everything I layed eyes on, because I did. I belonged there I could feel it that place was meant for me, all that was left was to conquer it.

I entered my room, which was surprisingly extravigant, only to find that weasle-faced jack-ass of a lawyer sitting on my bed, his usual smirk painted on his face.

"What the hell do you want, Uncle Tamaki?" I questioned, I had never been fond of my Uncle and my Father had often told me to keep my distance from him, which was a more than difficult to do now that I was trapped in his facility, which, would soon be mine.

"Oh~ just making sure my favorite niece is accomodated well. I can't have you in a less than perfect room now can I?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You're only sayin' that because you're afraid of Dad, which is stupid. The one you should be afraid of is me." Tamaki sighed.

"All I can say to that is, if it weren't for your special abilities, you would be out of my hair as would my brother."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, the rooms fine."

"Do yourself a favor. Don't let any of the other inmates know you're related to me, things could get... Messy." He grinned, "especially if they found out that you get double their amount of Cast Points each week for doing nothing."

"Keep in mind I never asked for your 'special treatment' you're just tryn'na save you're own skin by doin' as Dad says. So keep your fuckin' threats to yourself, you worthless maggot." Tamaki laughed as he stood from my matress.

"Well at any rate I'd best be off." He said as he approached the door, I stepped infront of him in an attempt at blocking the, much larger, mans path.

"Wait a sec. I gotta ask you a question." I said with a growl, Tamki clapped his hands together.

"Fire at will my dear!"

"Choose you're words more carefully swine. I've herd rumors about a Deadman called 'Mockingbird' they say he's the toughest of the bunch. That true?" Tamaki giggled in that creepy way he always did.

"Oh yes, Mockingbird is quite the treat."

"Where can I find him?"

"Hmm... Hard to say... I have his room number if thats what you mean, however, a home visit might not be such a good idea-"

"Gimme the room number."

"Afraid I can't do that Sweetie, can't have Alice getting killed on her eighth day in Wonderland."

"Don't fuckin' call me Alice! Gimme a nickname like everyone else's!"

"But my dear the only name that would suit your branch of sin is 'Vulture' and you're much too beautiful for such a name."

"Stop quoting my Dad! I'll go by Vulture, not Alice. Now gimme the room number, or I'll beat it out of you!"

"Why do you even want it? Have you fallen in love without having seen the mans apperance? This is no shojo anime you know-"

"I wanna sparrin' partner! He's the toughest. He's who I want." Tamaki clucked his tounge as he looked down at me for a moment.

"Sorry Doll but-"

"It's Vulture damnit!"

"...But, I can't give you that info, not unless I want to end up in a body cast of course. But I can give you the whereabouts of the second toughtest Deadman. Good enough?"

I huffed in frustration, it most certainly was not good enough, but I was getting tired of going in circles with my ass-of an Uncle, so I agree to take that info from him, and silently promised myself that I would go looking for the Mockingbird on my own.

Just before Uncle Tamaki left my room he paused and looked over his shoulder at me.

"I hear you've already made your impression on the other inmates, apparently, they all fear you because of what you did to the gaurds whose only jobs were to escourt you to your room." I glared at him.

"Gotta make a name for myself somehow, right?" He grinned.

"Right," he turned away from me, "I do hope you enjoy your stay in Deadman Wonderland Alice." The door slid shut and I growled, why did my Uncle have to be such a dick?

Not too long after Tamaki left, I went on a search for some guy called Crow. I knew his room number, but apparently he frequented the Rec-Room more often than his own, I would look there first.

As I entered the small equipment room the smell of sweat assaulted my nose, my eyes immediatly went to the only person in the room who was lifting weights, it had to be Crow. I approached him without hesitation or caution.

"Hey." The man didn't give me so much of a grunt, "hey!" He glared at me as I stood over him. "You Crow?"

"Maybe. Depends on what you want."

"Info, where can I find the Mockingbird?" The man immediatly put the weights down and stood.

"Why do you wanna find a guy like him for?" He questioned.

"Sparrin' partner." Crow began to laugh.

"Oh c'mon! You've gotta be new here! That guy doesn't spar! He kills! You ask him for a sparring session you'll end up in tiny chuncks!"

"Really?" I grinned up to him, "sounds interesting." He sighed.

"Aw geeze, don't tell me youre one o' those people who comes in thinkin' they're at the top of the food chain," he bent to my eye level, " 'cause a little thing like you, ain't gotta chance sweet heart."

"It's Vulture!" I cried in frustration, "and I don't think I'm at the top of anything yet. I plan on working my way up so I can take this place and Tamaki down."

"You're Vulture huh? Don't think I've herd of you..." I sighed.

"You might've herd Alice."

"Alice? Oh! Yeah! The crazy bitch that turned those gaurds inside out on her first day!... That you?"

"Yeah, but I go by Vulture now." I said as I placed my hands on my hips, "can I have that room number now?" Crow snickered.

"C'mon kid, I'm no good with numbers, I got no clue where that maniac is." I nearly screamed in agrivation.

"Damnit! Why is this so fuckin' hard! All I need is a mother fuckin' room number!"

"Hey, hey, woah! Cool it Crazy! Look I don't know his room number, but I do know which district he's in."

"District?"

"Ugh, which hallway idiot. But, I'll only give that info to ya, if you agree to spar with me. I'm a way better fighter than Mockingbird."

"If that were true wouldn't you be number one?" A flash of red and his Crow claws were revealed.

"Man, numbers don't mean shit." I sighed but took up a fighting stance, Crow raised an eyebrow, "Hey, c'mon activate your branch of sin."

"Don't need to, i'm gonna beat you without using my virus, no worries though, I'll try my best not to kill you off."

Crow made a horizontal slash at my throat, I leapt up and used his blade as a jumping board, I came diving down and landed a solid kick to the top of his head before distancing myself. He commended me on my agility and acrobatics, as blood ran down his face he began another assault. The sparring session didn't last very long. Within three minutes we were both banged up pretty badly, Crow had the worst of it of course. Though his reflexes were amazing, his size caused him to be slower than expected, his Crow Claw weighed him down all the more. I had sustained various cuts and bruises all over my body, none deep enough to cause serious harm. Two more minutes and we were both spent, Crow wasn't fast and to make up for it he increased him movements which meant more dodging and moving for myself, Crow's blades retracted as large portions of blood oozed to the floor. He took a seat in an attempt to catch his breath.

"Man, you're good. You would've had me beat completely had you not been cocky and actually used your branch of sin." I stood breathless before him, "you've gotta build up your stamina. You tire out too quick."

"Thats only because of your erratic movements!"

"Tsk, you think all Deadman don't move 'erratically'? 'Cause we do. We're not pro's at fighting, we just do it and try to get it over with as quickly as possible. Build up your stamina and you'll be dead center."

"You're not... Professionals... But... I herd about Carnival Corpse... I thought that you all went through some kind of training, or something." Crow let out a hearty laugh.

"Man, kid for someone whose gonna 'take this place down' you're pretty dense!"

"Hey I only just got here a little over a week ago! I was just assumin-"

"Well, just assumin'll get ya killed quick, learn the rules."

"I know the rules I was only-"

"District one."

"Huh?"

"Mockingbird is in hallway D-1, go down this hall, make a right, ya end up in the lounge, from there you wanna go down the west corridore, turn right and you should come to an open passage with D-1, painted in red just above it. Can't miss it with the directions I just gave ya. Now go find Mockingbird."

" 'bout damn time you told me what I needed to know." I said just before I hurried off. As I went trying to remember Crows directions, I could feel my scrapes and bruises healing, one of the perks of my virus.

I ended up in the lounge and thats when my troubles started, did he say the east corridore or the west? I looked back and forth between the two before I gave in and asked a nearby inmate where D-1 was. West corridore, I knew that... Eventually I stood before the corridore D-1, wondering what I was supposed to do now that I'd gotten there, I actually considered just walking down the hall screaming "Mockingbird come out, come out, where ever you are!" But ultimately decided that would be as stupid as Tamaki's haircut. That rooster looking motherfucker.

The hall was long and their were housing unites, while being largely space out, placed directly across from one another. I was the only one standing in the other wise vacant corridore, should I wait for someone to stroll by? Should I just go knocking on doors? All of it seemed very taxing. I sighed in frustration as I leaned against a wall, I took notice of how quickly my wounds had healed before I wondered if I should go back to my room, try and get some more info on the Mockingbird before approaching him. Another sigh escaped me.

"Well you seem awfully down-hearted!" A chipper voice said, I raised my eyes only to find a green haired boy hanging upside down, out of an air vent.

"Eeek!" I cried in surprise, the boy laughed as he flipped down to the floor and stood before me.

"Aw~ what a cute little squeak!"

"Who in the hell are you?!" I growled in embarassed frustration.

"Me? I'm Toto Sakigami, but everyone calls me-"

"Don't care. Go away." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest, the lanky boy tilted his head to one side.

"Now why ya gotta be like that? I'm just trying to make conversation. Whats your name?"

"...Tamaki gave me the name Vulture."

"Never herd of you."

"Uuugh... I used to be called Alice."

"Oh! Really? I still have yet to hear of you. But Alice is so much better than Vulture, you should keep that!"

"No! Vulture's better!"

"So Alice, what're you doing in my neck of the woods?" He questioned childishly, I growled.

"It's none of your..." I trailed off as I contemplated asking his help, "...Well... Actually, i'm looking for someone."

"Is it your lover?" I slapped at him but he easily avoided me.

"No! Why does everyone think that?!"

"Well a pretty girl like you surely has a number of lovers right?"

"What?! No! Thats disgusting!"

"So you don't have a lover?"

"Of fuckin' course not! Damn you're stupid." He giggled in a way that was... Actually... Kinda... Cute-NO! Thinking like that would likely get me killed!

"Well if you don't have a lover, then why are you here? Need help finding your room?" I shook my head.

"I was actually looking for someone called the Mockingbird. Do you know where I could find him?" Toto blinked twice before a mischevious smirk crept onto his face.

"Don't you know he's so scary Deadmen go out of their way to avoid him? Why ever would you want to find such a dangerous guy?" He stepped closer to me so that I was almost looking directly up at him.

"All the more reason for me to ask him to spar with me." Toto bent down to my eye level.

"You're a strange one aren't you? Wanting to walk right into the jaws of danger when you clearly don't know what you're getting into."

"I can only find out what i'm getting into when I get into it. Live and Learn. Also, I'm not strange! You're strange! Go away!" He laughed at me which caused me to glare daggers into him, "anyhow, do you know where I can find him? Or maybe what he looks like?" Toto smirked once again as he took a few steps away from me.

"Sorry, Alice, but nobody knows where Mockingbird is. There are all kinds of rumours, but I wouldn't trust them." I huffed at the mention of that wretched nickname, obviously Toto wasn't going to let it go, and he seemed too friendly to kill right away. I decided to let it slide.

"I see... Well, I'll find him one way or another." I exclaimed as I began to leave the D-1 corridore behind, Toto following close beside me.

"Where are you going?" He inquired.

"My room."

"Why?"

"Sleep."

"Huh?"

Toto stopped as he took my wrist in his hand, causing me to stop as well.

"Why go all the way back to your room, when you can come to mine?" He smiled innocently to me, I narrowed my eyes. No way could he be innocent, he was on death row.

" 'Cause I don't know you, aaaand you're prob cray."

"But it could be like a sleep over!" He pouted.

"No I wo-wait. Why would you wanna have a sleep over with someone you just met? You don't even know my real name!"

"Well then tell me you're real name!"

"Natsumi Sora."

"Na-chan~ lets have a sleep over!"

"That is exactly why I didn't tell you my real name!"

Somehow I ended up being dragged down the hall by a chattery Toto, who seemed overly pleased to have me around. Something was definately off about the boy.

Soon we were in his room which was no where near as extravigant as my own, it surprised me how different the two were. It would be best if I kept people from going in my room until I had spent enough time there to make it believable that I bought it with my CP.

"So, Na-chan, what are you in here for anyway?" He questioned cheerily.

"Uh... Thats a personal thing."

"You won't tell me?" He pouted, I could already tell that he wouldn't leave me alone about it until I told him, so with a sigh I tried to give him the short version.

"It's because of the virus that i'm in here."

"Well thats the case for most people here, it's quite the shock when you suddenly realize you can control your blood."

"No no, I didn't do anything horrible with it or accidentaly kill anyone. When I first discovered it, it freaked me out ya know? So I showed my Dad. Thats when the tests started..."

"Tests?"

"Yeah, like pricked with needles and dissected tests. Eventually my Dad decided to throw me in here. Made me mad as hell. As soon as I get out I'm gonna turn him inside out, just like I did those big mouth gaurds."

"Oh my... So thats your branch of sin? You can turn people inside out?" I smirked at the thought.

"In a manner of speakin'. By the way, i'm not sleepin' here."

"Wha?! Why not?!" He cried.

"Because!"

"That's not an answer Alice!"

"Don't call me that!" I tackled him down, which was a surprise to both of us. "I hate that name! Do not call me that!" Toto chuckled as he grinned up at me.

"You're cute when you're agressive." I was quick to distance myself from him, he remaind sprawled on the ground still holding his grin. "And with those eyes, it's like being attacked by a beautiful demoness." I only scoffed, it wasn't the first time I'd herd comments like that, it was expected what with having the whites of my eyes tattooed black, and the irises icey blue, it was a more than accurate statement.

"I'm outta here." I moved toward the door, Toto sat up quickly.

"No don't go Alice!" I stopped immediatly, I was about to go off on him when I realized I didn't know his handel, I turned to him slowly.

"Toto, whats your nickname?" I questioned, the green haired man blinked once before he smiled sweetly to me.

"Blue-jay." I eye'd him suspicously for a long moment.

"Well then, Blue-jay, I'm leavin' now, and you're stayin' here."

"But why?" He whinned, "don't go" he reached out to me.

"Because you pissed me off! Now stay!" I said as I hurried away. What an annoying little brat that guy was. What was the deal with him being so damn friendly and happy anyway? He was either really psychotic, or really stupid. I stopped when I came to the lounge, I looked at the four corridores which surrounded me, and I realized... I had no idea where my room was. I didn't even know which district... I looked around the vacant lounge, but found no one of course. I stood in the center of the lounge trying my best to remember which way I came from when I first started looking for D-1.

"You okay Alice?"

"Eeeek!" I jumped away from Toto who had been hovering just behind me. "Why do you alway's do that?!" He chuckled briefly before he began to question me.

"I dunno why do you always look so upset?"

"I...Don't..." He approached me openly, spun just behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Whats the matter this time Alice?" I could feel my face heat up as I found myself having to swallow my pride after I'd opted to go off on my own.

"I...I'm...I... I don't... Know... Where my cell is..." Toto removed his arms and moved in front of me.

"Huh? You didn't pay attetion to that?" My face became hotter.

"I've never went this far from it okay!"

"Do you know the number at least?"

"...It's... The eighth door on the right... Thats all I know..." Uncontrolable laughter erupted from the Blue-jay, his fit lasted for almost an entire minute.

"You... You're so cute!" He said as he caught his breath.

"Don't call me that! How dare you-"

"Hey! What're you two doing out of your cells?" Two gaurds approached us, weapons at the ready.

"Listen, if you can show me to my room I'll let you guys live." I said as I turned to them.

"You must be Alice... You can't find your room?"

"No worries!" Toto chimed, "I was just about to show her to it!" He said as he looped an arm around me and lead me away from the gaurds.

"What the hell do you think you're-"

"You might not wanna go alone with those guys. They're not as they seem." He whispered.

"Whadda ya mean by that?"

"Your branch of sin won't work on them, you wouldn't stand a chance." He said as the two gaurds faded out of sight.

"Don't underestimate me Blue-jay." He smirked.

In the end Toto got just what he wanted, a sleep over. He told me he would help me find my room the next day, until then I would have to stay with him. What a pain that boy was.


	2. Chapter 2

Carnival Corpse

I ended up spending the night with Toto, I opted to sleep on the floor but the Blue-jay would hear nothing of it, I ended up accompanying him in his bed which was really weird. I struggled against sleep, I really didn't want to be vulnerable like that around some guy I hardly knew, however, at some point I ended up drifting off.

In the middle of the night I woke with a start as I felt a stinging in my shoulder, when I turned I saw Blue-jay digging a smaller extension of Crow Claw into my shoulder, I felt blood trickle down my arm, he moved his head toward my new injury and extracted his tonuge. I landed a solid punch right to his nose, which caused him to release me as he went to the other side of the matress.

"What the hell do you think your doin'?! I knew I couldn't trust you! You dirty little leach!" I exclaimed as the boy began to rub at his nose.

"Ah, that was quite the punch." He said just before he sniffled, "and you're reading this all wrong, of course you can trust me Alice."

"Don't gimme that shit! You cut me with Crow Claw! How the fuck can you even do that?!"

"But I only cut you because I wanted a taste!" He exclaimed as he leaned forward.

"A taste? What're you some sort of freaky vampire? Or maybe you're just a kinky pervert!"

"I'm not a vampire, its my branch of sin! If I taste someone elses virus then I'll be able to copy their ability. I wanted to know what a branch of sin that turns people inside out would taste like." He sniffled once more, "I cut you three times in the same spot and each time the cut healed up before I could even get close enough to get a taste! I had to cut you a lot deeper than I wanted just to get that amount of blood out!" I stood up on his matress.

"Ah-ha! You were trynna get the upper hand so you could kill me! Well screw you! I'm outta here." I said as I hopped down from his bed and picked up my shoes.

"And where do you plan to go? You don't know where your cell is remember?" Toto moved as close as he could to me without leaving his matress.

"I'll figure it out." I said as I left his room, carrying my shoes.

That time I left I was sure to be more aware of my surroundings, it didn't appear that Toto had followed me, he probably just decided to wait for me to return to his room, the thought of him being so cocky made me sick. As I entered the lounge I approached the only phone present. No inmates actually used the phone because of how much CP it cost, but I had more than enough of course.

"Hello?" I expected his voice to be groggy but Tamaki was surprisingly wide awake at three in the morning.

"Hey, it's me, I have a small problem."

"Alice hello! Having issues in Wonderland?"

"Uuuugh," I tried my best not to throw insults at him, which was actually a lot more difficult than it sounded. "I can't find my room, come here and fix it."

"Oh silly girl, I can't simply come down there at this time of night. Some of the more dangerous Deadmen wonder about at this time. But I can give you your room number and such." He began to spew the numbers and district of which I belonged to.

"If its so dangerous why're you lettin' me walk around out here? I figured you'd be all 'aaaah if I don't go help her my brother will kill me! Aaaaahh i'm a dork!' But you're surprisingly calm about it." Tamaki chuckled.

"Yes, well, at the moment this call isn't being monitored so I have the freedom to openly not give a shit about you. As for the danger I trust you'll be able to take care of yourself. Have fun!" Dial tone. With a sigh I hung up the phone and began to wonder to D-4 room 4462.

I could only assume that Uncle Tamaki was trying to scare me earlier because I only saw one Deadman out and she seemed rather out of it, she didn't even offer me a glance.

Once I made it to my room I threw my shoes to the side, went to the bathroom so that I could inspect the cut on my shoulder only to find that it had already healed, the only hint that I was even hurt was the trail of dried blood on my arm. I undressed and got into the shower, let the hot water flow over my body in an attempt to wash Wonderland away, of course no amount of soap could cleanse me of it. I would rule this place one day, I would kill, my Father, Tamaki, and take the one thing that gave him joy. I alway's enjoyed being the one outside looking in, I couldn't do that if I was the one on the inside.

"My oh my, this is quite the room you've got, Alice." I turned quickly and was just barely able to make out a silhouette through the shower door's muddled glass. I couldn't see him well but I had learned his voice by then.

"Get the fuck outta here Toto!" I cried.

"But why?" I watched his shadowy figure move to the pantry near the door.

"I. Am. Taking. A shower!" I all but shouted, he turned his attention back to me.

"Yes and it's quite the treat."

"Don't look at my tits! Get the fuck out!" I shouted, Toto raised his hands and backed out of the bathroom, "shut the door!" The door shut quietly. I was quick to dry off and put clothes on before leaving the bathroom and coming upon Toto, who was curled up in a ball on my bed. I moved to kick him as hard as I could, but the little faker jumped up and avoided my attack.

"Aw, Alice i'm hurt that you'd actually try to kick me like that."

"Get outta my room."

"But why? Friends should visit eachother right?"

"Yes friends should but here's the problem. I officially don't like you!"

"Of course you do! Infact I think you're attracted to me~ love at first sight right?"

"You couldn't be more wrong! Now get outta here you little brat!" I said as I approached him.

"Little? Come on you're the small one here-" I roughly grabbed his ear, pulling him down to my height, before dragging him across the room, "ow! Hey! What're you doing?! Ow that actually really hurts, and it's a weird attack!"

"Its not an attack, idiot! It's me kickin' your dumbass out!" I opened the door wide.

"Ah, but if you throw me out like this, people might find out about your special treatment." I froze, shut the door and turned to him, still holding his ear, "no newbie could've possibly gotten all the CP necessary to get a room this nice, not after just a week. You must know someone pretty high up."

"Fine you can stay. But this friendship you've made up is certainly under a lot of strain." I pulled his face closer to mine, he grimaced as I tightend my grip on his ear lobe, "but if you try and taste my blood again I swear to God I'll drop kick you in the fuckin' throat!"

"Ah! Okay! Okay! I promise I won't try and taste your blood tonight." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm guessin' you'll try again tomorrow..." He smiled mischeviously.

"If the opportunity presents itself I'm afraid I won't be able to resist. Can you let go of me now?"

"Huh? Oh, right..." I released him, he stood upright and began to rub at his ear.

"Alice is so scary!" He teased, I yawned and approached my bed Blue-jay followed close behind.

"Going to sleep so soon?"

"Yeah, i'm tired. You can sleep on the couch over there." I said as I pointed to the large plush sofa near the door, Toto began to bounce on my overly large matress.

"I wanna sleep here!" He giggled.

"Wha?! No way! You can't-"

"Are you saying you want me to leave?" He questioned with a look of total innocence. 'Leave' was the equivalent of 'everyone will know about your special treatment.' I growled at his underlying threat.

"Fine! I'll sleep on the couch."

"No~ you're going to sleep here to!"

"You'll try and get my blood again!"

"I promised I wouldn't for the rest of the night."

"Meanin' as soon as the sun comes up you'll sink your teeth in!"

"Alright then I promise I won't try and take you blood until... Tomorrow afternoon. Better?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Not sure you keep promises." Toto grabbed my wrist.

"You'll just have to trust me then!" He pulled me onto the bed playfully, he was quick to settle under the covers. He was snoring before I even turned the lights out.

"Dumb fuck." I flipped the light switch and pulled the covers up to my nose.

I woke the next morning to a strange sensation, someone was playing with my hair, which made me all the more sleepy but the fact that the first person that came to mind who would do such a thing was Tamaki made me jump up right. Toto retracted his hand and blinked at me as I sighed in reliefe.

"I thought you were... Someone else- what were you just doin'?"

"Playing with your hair silly!" He exclaimed, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why?" He took a strand of my long blond locks.

"Because it looked soft. I've only ever seen it in dark lighting until now you know." He suddenly moved very close to me, "By the way your eyes are even more beautiful in natural light." I felt a blush coming on, so I was quick to lay down and pull the covers over my face.

"Dude... It's too early for you to be so observant. Go back to bed." I felt Toto's fingers find their way into my hair again.

"Early? No it's nearly lunch time." He said softly, lunch time? I'd slept later than usual... How long had Toto been awake? My stomach grumbled silently, almost lunch time... Afternoon... Wait, afternoon? Afternoon! I sat up quickly.

"You were trynna get me to sleep longer so you could get my blood while I was sleepin'!" I shouted, Toto laughed and clapped his hands together.

"Aw, and it almost worked too! You know you actually woke up quite a few times, you're a tough one to keep sleeping!"

"I can't believe you..." I stood and went to my closet, grabbed some clothes, and went to the bathroom to change. When I stepped back into my room Toto was nowhere to be seen, I guessed that he'd gotten bored and left.

Something came crashing down on me from above. It was Toto.

"What the hell man?!" I squeaked, he pointed to a nearby clock which read twelve exactly.

"It's afternoon~" He began to lower himself to my shoulder, I was trying my best to fight him off but he was surprisingly strong. I pushed him as far from me as I could only to have him overpower me. Once he had me bleeding I would slaughter him, nobody else in the world should have my branch of sin, it was mine and I wasn't big on sharing.

"Now, now you two, save it for Carnival Corpse." We both looked up to find Tamaki, and two body gaurds, entering the room with a smirk.

"Carnival Corpse?" I moved up quickly, knocking a distracted Blue-jay to the ground, "you mean I actually get to compete? Dad's gonna let me?" I questioned in excitement.

"Yes, infact he's the one who suggested it. He wants to see his little girl in action." Tamaki stepped a bit closer, "you've only got an hour before the blood bath begins, allow me to treat you to dinner, Doll." Tamaki offered his hand.

"Well... Since I won't be the one losing CP... Sure... Why not?" I stood without even considering taking my Uncles hand.

"C'mon Mockingbird time for you to go," at the use of that name I turned to find the two gaurds Tamaki had brought standing just behind Toto, they began to usher him toward my Uncle who stopped him.

"I do hope- no- my superior hopes that you'll say nothing of Alice's treatment." He held up three Cast Cards, which were maxed out no doubt. Toto took the cards from Tamaki with a look of disinterest. "Good, hopfully you aren't too quick to kill her, Mockingbird."

"You're the Mockingbird?" I questioned causing all eyes to fall on me, Toto grinned mischeviously.

"Guilty as charged!"

"Well why in the fuck didn't you tell me?!" I growled, he giggled.

"Because I thought it would be more fun this way! Besides i'm not much for sparring. You probably shouldn't approach someone whose face and virus you're unaware of, it might just get you killed." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh, we'll see about that."

I sat at a small table in Tamaki's private lounge, the table was filled to the brim with food that I wasn't too keen on eating at that moment, however, if I wanted my blood to be strong for the match I had to eat something before hand.

"Ah no worries precious niece," we were obviously being monitored by my father. "You're not the first to fall for Mockingbirds charms." I slammed my fist down on the table.

"What're you implyin'?" Tamaki raised his hands as a sign that he meant no harm, which was total bullshit.

"I'm not implying anything. I'm just putting two and two together, what else am I supposed to think when I walk into your bedroom only to find you pinned by the boy? Who was clearly going to kiss you by the way." I growled at him.

"Thats not it and you know it! He followed me to my room, threatened to tell my secret, I let him stay the night to keep him quiet and thats it!" I took a large bite of chicken and began to chew on it furiously.

"Well it's still apparent to me that you fell victim to both his charm, and mischief. Once again you're not the first, but I will say that you're the first to walk away without being maimed or killed."

"That's reassurin'. Can't believe he didn't tell me he's the Mockingbird, like, who the fuck does that?!" I took several large bites of everything on my plate.

"Mockingbird will do anything to keep himself entertained, one time he tricked Crow into-" a small dinging cut Tamaki off, "i'm afraid that's time my dear, you've only got fifteen minutes until Carnival Corpse, you might wanna change into something more... Festive." He gestured with his fork at my plain black tank, skinny jeans, and high-tops.

"Fuck festive. Sensible's the way to go." I took a drink of water.

"He thought you might say that, so your father took the liberty of picking something out for you as well as locking your closet up. Please wear it for him." I scoffed at that, the only thing I wanted to do for my Dad was cut his worthless head off.

In my room an outfit, that was far too girlie for my taste, was lying out on my bed. Upon further inspection of the garment I realized that it was like a frillier looking version of the original Alice's dress, the thing even came with a black-bow for my hair. I grunted and felt the need to go against what my Father wanted, but I had to keep my cool, act as though him betraying me didn't even faze me, so that way when we saw eachother again he'd drop his gaurd, and I could kill him. With much reluctance I began to dress.

"Laaaadies and Gentlemen! Welcome! It's time for yet another blood drenched episode of... Caaarnivaaalll Cooorpse!" At that moment metal music began to blast from all around the large bird cage, I paitently waited for the doors of the smaller bird cage I was placed in to open. "If you wanna watch Deadmen duke it out in real-time We're the only one to come to! The rules are very simple, the fight ends when someone is incopasitated or dead! And noooow, meeeet yoooour Deadmeeeeen! Our number one at malevalent murder, Mockingbird!" Toto stepped out of his cage as the spotlight shown down on him. "And our plucky young new comer, Alice!" My cage doors opened quickly as a second spotlight came on me, I stepped out as well. Toto smiled to me, however I wasn't too concerned about him, my eyes wondered to the many avatars surrounding the large bird cage as they began to speak.

"Putting a newbie in with Mockingbird?"

"This isn't going to be a fight, flat out execution more like it."

"Wow Alice is pretty cute."

"Look at her eyes! How crazy!"

"Gonna be a shame to see such a looker go."

"My sisters a big fan of the Mockingbird, I'll get her to join us in a minute." One voice caught my attention, I spun to my right when I herd him speak.

"I believe my Alice'll take down the Mockingbird." My Father was indeed watching the fight, I didn't know which avatar he was using but just knowing he was watching made my blood boil.

"Hey Alice," I turned to Mockingbird who seemed to be slightly unsettled by the fact that my eyes were everywhere but on him, "you'd better pay attention to your opponent." I smirked.

"Whats the matter, Blue-jay, jealous?" The two cages we had been held in lifted out of sight.

"Oh yes, incredibly jealous."

"Reeeady?! Deadmen. Brawl!"

Toto activated his branch of sin, Crow Claw was the first thing he went for, I guessed that he wanted this fight to be personal if he wanted to get up close with me about it. I went into a fighting stance, not bothering to activate my virus, Toto tilted his head to one side.

"What's this? Not gonna show me your branch of sin? Have you given up?"

"Course not... It's just... I'd like to hold off on usin' it as long as I can..."

"Ha! You must have a death wish!"

"No! If I use it then the voices'll get louder!" That seemed to throw Mockingbird off, I charged him. He went for a vertical slice first, I was only barley able to avoid it, he and I were both agile and quick which proved taxing even for him. I was able to land a few blows to his rib cage and chest but nothing too serious. I went to hit him in the stomach when, his skin was engulfed with a red armour that was so hard I nearly broke my hand on it. I distanced myself from him holding my injured fist. He grinned at me as his blood turned into small spheres, they came flying toward me I leapt out of the way, watching as they exploded against the floor of the bird cage. I was able to dodge most of the explosive, except for one which just barely knicked my calf, I caught myself on one hand and flipped to my feet, shifting all my weight to my uninjured left foot.

"You can't win without using your virus!" Toto called, he was clearly eager to see it in action, I looked down to my leg which was then dripping blood.

"Fine, I'll show you." Toto's face lit up at the mention. My blood began to move strangely as three small portions of it became seperate from my body and expanded, at first they took the shape of large spheres which left Toto unimpressed.

"You're gonna hate this Mockingbird." The spheres began to take three different shapes, my blood became a trio of creatures, each with their own unique characteristics. One was nearly six feet tall with claws as razor sharp as Crow's, another was stoute with a long tail and hardened exterior, the third was lanky sporting a pair of wings and fangs. Mockingbird seemed impressed.

"My virus is called: Demon Branch. My blood is alive you see, it takes whatever form it wants but bends to my will."

"Alive?" Toto chuckled, "how exactly do you know that?"

"Because of the voices, it doesn't exactly speak to me so much as groan and scream, and if they do say somethin' it's not like I can understand it... There's too many voices. Before you say anythin' it's not a mental illness, the voices aren't in my head they come from all over. It feels like a possession."

"You're blood is possessed? I love that! I need that." I grinned to him.

"Yeah here's the thing, I've been thinkin' about it aaaand, i'm pretty sure ya can't copy this virus." Toto seemed insulted, angry almost. "You're blood isn't alive, you can't suddenly animate it! But this is just a guess, I can't actually risk you gettin' a taste." The demon trio began to wriggle and moan, I wasn't sure if I was the only one that could hear it or if everyone else could as well. "Go."

The three began their assault, the winged one took to the air mid-run, while the one with claws went straight for his throat, Toto reacted quickly, a whip shot out of nowhere slicing the clawed one in two, the winged creature took a nose dive, fangs at the ready to take a bite out of him, unfortunately the creature was met with an explosive orb. The stoutest of them was met with the same fate. Toto laughed aloud.

"Looks like your 'demons' are all talk!" He exclaimed, I only smirked.

"That so?" A red flash and Toto's shoulder had been slashed vertically by my claw-demon, another flash and the winged one dove to take a bite out of him, he was quick to harden his blood over his skin as he had before. The fanged demon pushed him off balance as the stoute one came charging at him with his own hardened shield, there was the impact of it hitting Toto's shielded abodmen and then the sound of breaking glass. Toto fell to the ground as the fanged demon leapt on him and took a bite out of his side, Toto screamed. "My demons are made of blood idiot, if you cut 'em in two or blow 'em up, they'll just come back together."

Toto managed to free himself of the three monsters, he looked a bloody mess but still yet he grinned to me just before he licked his crimson covered lips.

"Now lets see if I can copy this branch of sin." He'd been able to sneak a bite out of one of my demons, I silently cursed myself as I hoped that he couldn't reflect my own demons. His blood began to move about him, however, when ever it attempted to take shape it would simply turn into one of his other copied styles. "What the hell?" He growled as he continued to try and force his blood to do as mine. I sighed in reliefe.

"I already told you, my blood is possessed, it's alive. If you'd succefully copied it you would be hearin' the voices like me. Do you hear the voices?" I grinned wildly as he glared daggers into me, "you can't copy it, and you can't win. Shall I have them turn you inside out like the others?" I moved my arm toward Mockingbird, the demons, following my silent command, charged the golden eye'd boy. He was dealt several serious blows and I was fully content with flipping his insides to the outside, until he hit the floor; thats when I got a good look at his wounds. Usually my bloods form blocks the view from my eyes until its over, but for a split second I could see all the boys suffering and I realized he really didn't do much of anything to deserve such a punishment, the demons were upon him once again in the blink of an eye.

"Stop." The three did as told, "thats enough, we're done here." Their shapes became disoriented as the blood struggled to leave those shapes, soon the blood was in the shape of large spheres again before shrinking back to the size of the drops they'd started as. My leg wound had long since healed, so the only portions of my blood left in the arena were three little drops.

Everything was silent in the arena for what seemed like forever, apparently I horrified everyone with my demonic virus, or maybe it was the shock of seeing the number one Deadman beaten by a rookie.

"...Uh-A-alright folks! It seems as though the Mockingbird has finally been defeated! In a terrifying spectacle of blood and hellish monsters Alice takes the win!" Cheers all around.


	3. Chapter 3

Penalty Game

A/N: Oh my gosh I'm so sorry it's been a looong time since I updated this haha! I'm sure those who've been wanting an update have long since forgotten about this story, again so sorry. I've been suffering from severe writers block and I'm really trying to work past it! So here's an extremely late update! Please review!

I was given an overly large 1,000,000 CP card, along with a stupid looking trophy and flowers. I watched as an unconscious Toto was taken away on a stretcher. I felt that I had been indebted to the Mockingbird whom, in spite of everything, had been welcoming and helpful to me, even though it was likely just an act to get me to drop my guard, I couldn't stand the thought of owing him something.

The Penalty Game would be coming up as soon as Toto regained consciousness, dying or not he would still have to play. I called a meeting with my Uncle to try and persuade him to let him go without punishment.

"Why ever would I do that Princess?" It seemed to me that my Father was always watching.

"Well... He's been number one for a long time right? And besides that I almost ripped him to pieces out there, I think that might be punishment enough, and that's not counting the humiliation of having his virus owned." Tamaki sighed.

"Oh dear, oh dear, I knew it. You have fallen for his charm! Listen I can't just let him go without participating in the 'Too Bad for The Loser' show, it's not how things work here. Hopefully he'll get away with just losing an eye." Tamaki's rat eyes had a gleam of something evil, I balled my hands into fists before I got an idea, I flashed Tamaki a brief smirk, then I lowered my gaze so that my face wasn't visible to him or to anyone observing.

"...Uncle Tamaki..." I sniffled, "why're you always like this? Why do you hate me so much? I always do as you ask, I always try to make you proud," I raised my head showing off the tears that I bit my cheek to get flowing. "Why don't you want me to be happy?" I began sobbing wildly, Tamaki stood from his desk just as his phone rang, he jumped at the sound and stared at the thing as if it would bite his head off, before reaching for it.

"Hello?" Through my rather loud sobbing I could just barely hear the booming voice of my Dad over the receiver, the prick actually thought he was doing me good. "Yes, yes, okay, okay! I'm sorry I'll fix it I promise!" He hung up the phone and came around his desk to embrace me in a really awkward way. "No worries, Dear, Mockingbird won't go through the Penalty Game for this loss. We'll consider it a reward for his long reign as number one." He tightened his hold on me so that it put a strain on my breathing, I dug my nails into his arms until I could feel his skin through his suit.

"Thank you so much dear Uncle Tamaki, I very much appreciate it." Regardless of the stupid cameras, I offered a triumphant grin to the man, who glared down at me in distain. Before I left Tamaki went out of his way to hiss a snide remark in my ear.

"Your poor little baby act is much less effective with those shit ugly eyes of yours." I brushed him off with ease and then took my leave with the great knowledge that I could still manipulate my Father in any way I saw fit.

I had done my job I saved Toto from suffering through the 'Too Bad for The Loser Show', now that it was done I had cleared my conscience and could wash my hands of the entire ordeal. For the next three months I went about my normal life, I even won a few more Carnival Corpse, I was going to be the new number one. I hadn't seen any sign of Toto after our little brawl, I guessed he was still in recovery, but I honestly didn't care much. The boy hadn't really been involved in my life enough for him to hold any real significance, and besides that, I had already repaid my debt to him, I owed him nothing.

Month four was when we crossed paths again. I was walking down the hall, coming back from Hummingbirds room, when I noticed a figure leaning against the wall, I stopped when I recognized him.

"Toto." I said, he moved his head in my direction then, with a nod, gave me a signal to follow him. He turned the corner and I trailed behind him, not too close just in case he was pissed about losing. We ended up in front of his room as I looked inside the open door, I noticed that it was extremely dark, Toto entered, I hesitated for only a moment before I slowly stepped over the threshold. As soon as the door shut behind me Toto shoved me against the wall, using his body to restrain me, he grabbed my wrists and pinned them to my sides, I looked up to him as he towered over me.

"What's the matter? Pissed 'cause you lost?" I questioned in a sort of calm that surprised me.

"No, I'm pissed about you getting me outta the Penalty Round." I blinked in confusion.

"Whaaaat? You're mad about me gettin' you outta that?! Come on! That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard-" he thrust his knee into my stomach, causing me to cough from the impact.

"No it isn't! I lost I deserved to go through it just like everyone else! So why the hell would you take that away from me?!" I raised an eyebrow.

"You... Wanted, to go through it? I... Was only trynna repay you and apologize... Ya know for roughin' you up so badly... Now I don't owe you anythin'." He growled, angry Toto was not one that I enjoyed.

"God you're so stupid! What happens in Carnival Corpse happens, and there's no use in trying to get your opponent out of the Penalty Game." His voice had risen; he was clearly seriously upset by the whole thing.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry alright! I was just trynna clear my debt! You were in bad enough shape as it was!"

"How the hell do you even know that?! You were never there when I was in recovery!"

"Because I saw you! I know what my demons did to you! It was the first time I'd ever seen anyone injured like that, whenever I see my opponent, victim, or whatever! They're always in pieces and I can never tell which parts are which! That time I saw ya in a whole state and it freaked me out, alright?!"

"Why? You clearly enjoy tearing people apart! And what is this 'debt' bullshit you keep bring up?!"

"Because you were nice to me! You were really welcomin', I know it was just an act to get me to drop my guard, but you know what it fuckin' worked! That's why I didn't kill you and that's why I stopped the Penalty! So that way I wouldn't owe you anythin'..." Toto was silent for a while until he began to laugh.

"Oh man it really did work on you didn't it! You're so naive!" He released my wrists and backed away from me, I soon found myself joining Toto in his laughter, which died down after a few seconds.

"You like me~" my face flushed.

"Wha?! No I don't! Where's this comin' from all of a sudden?!"

"Hmm... I should've expected this from a girl who's never had a lover. It's okay you'll own up to your feelings one day!"

"Shut up Toto! I hate you!"

"Unless of course I was wrong and Tamaki's your lover!" I immediately gagged.

"Oh god no! No! Fuck no! No chance in hell! No! Yuck! Blah! Ew! Ugh!" I cried in absolute disgust, Toto laughed at my over-dramatic reaction.

"Well that's the buzz so far, ever since you went off to lunch with him. People are thinking you're in bed with him."

"WHAT?! He's my Uncle!"

"Oh? You're related to him? How unfortunate."

"You dunno the half of it..." I turned toward the door, "I gotta go now, Crow's waitin' for me in the rec room." Toto wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me close.

"Sleep with me." He whispered seductively into my hair, I quickly pulled myself out of his arms in a panic.

"What?!" I cried, he laughed; through the darkness I could barely see his grin.

"You've not slept over yet and I still really want you to! So, let's have a sleep over!" I felt some of the tension leave my shoulders and the hotness in my face subside somewhat. I knew he meant something more than just an innocent sleepover, I didn't really want to get involved with him romantically and besides that, considering his previous bullshit, I assumed he was trying to play mind tricks with me again maybe he would try to kill me in my sleep, it was an extremely suspicious situation and all signs told me I shouldn't agree to stay with him... So why did I say-

"Alright."

"Yaaaaay~ Alice is gonna sleep over!" He cheered happily.

"I don't get you man. Are you really this happy-go-lucky? Or are you puttin' up an act?"

"Hmm... I wonder..." Was his only response, I growled under my breath before opening his door. "Wait where are you going? You said you'd sleep over!"

"I gotta meet with Crow remember?"

"Oh?" He hurried over to me, "well in that case I'll go too!" I looked over my shoulder at the taller boy as we exited his room.

"That a good idea? The way he talks I wouldn't guess you guys get along." He chuckled innocently.

"Crow and I hate each other, which is why I'm coming along~"

I only shook my head at that, pestering people was clearly Mockingbirds favorite hobby.

The door to the Rec Room opened revealing Crow, who was beating the holy shit out of a punching bag.

"Crow, I'm here." Before the man could turn Toto spoke.

"I'm here too, Senji~" One more punch and the large bag ripped and began leaking out it's insides, I looked up to Toto.

"I think you needa leave!" I exclaimed, the green haired boy only patted my head.

"The fuck's this psycho doin' here, Hatter?" Crow questioned as he turned to us, his face suddenly went pink. "and why the fuck's he standing so damn close to you?!"

The way Toto was standing would seem weird to most people I supposed. He was behind me his arms draped lazily over my shoulders, leaning on me lightly. The boy made sure that his entire body was touching mine, I guessed that the strange position was meant to fluster Crow.

"Hatter?" Toto questioned while down casting his eyes to me.

"Ah, Crow doesn't think the name 'Alice' or 'Vulture' suits my fighting style. So he started callin' me Mad Hatter instead. Unfortunately, no one else is followin' his lead."

"Ah~ I see; Alice is so much cuter though!" He said as he leaned forward onto me.

"Heeey!" Crow shouted, "why the fuck is he so close to you, Hatter?!" I shrugged.

"Do ya really think I know what he's thinkin'?"

"Then why the hell are you letting him touch you like that?!"

"Cause! If I push him away he just comes right back like a motherfuckin' magnet!" I growled.

"Kick his ass! He doesn't need to be that close!"

"Whatever do you mean?" The boy questioned innocently.

"There's no reason for your body to be touching hers!" Crow screamed.

"Of course there is!"

"No there isn't!"

"Both of you shrimpdicks shut up!" I shouted in frustration, the two were quiet for a moment.

"You don't know what I got." Toto said, I immediately shoved him away but sadly my polarity reactivated as soon as he was detached and so he came crashing back into me, this time making sure to keep a tighter grip on me.

"See, Crow? Magnet."

"That's fuckin' stupid." Crow stated with a twitch of his eyebrow.

"Senji's jealous!" Toto exclaimed.

"I am no-"

"Crow! Are we gonna spar or are you two ladies gonna stand here and bitch it out?" I interrupted before another tedious argument could begin.

"Didn't call you here for training, Hot Shot." Crow said with an amused smirk. "Someone wants to meet ya. I was told to give you this." He retrieved a small piece of paper from his pocket.

"Whose wantin' to meet me? Is this gonna end in a fight, Crow?" I questioned, he placed the paper in my hand.

"Nah don't worry about it, there won't be any fighting. Besides, do ya really think I'd be sending you off to a fight that I didn't get front row to?" He ruffled my hair playfully before sending me off.

"They wanna meet with me not you, go away Toto!" I growled as I was finally able to detach the Mockingbird from my shoulders.

"But if I do that then there's no guarantee you'll come back!" He gave me a childish grin.

"You implyin' I can't take care o' myself?! 'Cause last time I checked I was the one sendin' you to the infirmary!"

"No, no it's nothing like that!" He giggled, "I meant: there's no guarantee you'll come back to my room! We've got a sleep over remember?"

"It's soundin' less and less appealin' the longer you hang around me." I grumbled as I continued ahead of him.

"Aw, that was mean! And by the way next time we go head to head I'm gonna take you down!" He exclaimed cheerily, and I gave him a piercing glare, a smirk on my face all the while.

"So then, I was right to think this 'sleep over' is another way for you to dive deeper into my head." He was trying to play me again! You can't trust anyone, not even your own friends, in Wonderland.

"Well I don't know about your head but I'll probably get deep into- "I was quick to deliver a hard kick to his groin, one which he failed to evade.

"No more innuendos! It's an official rule!" I shouted as Toto dropped to the floor clutching his privates.

"Uuuugh, that was so unnecessary!" He cried in pain and I couldn't help but to laugh as I left him on the floor.

I ended up in an old beaten up room which sported a bar and a pool table along with a couch along with other furnishings, the interior of the room was mostly wooden and the place actually appeared inviting unlike the rest of the facility. A small group of people were chilling in the homely room, of course they all stopped what they were doing when they saw me enter, everyone seemed to take a fighting stance which caused me to blink a few times.

"Erm… Crow said someone wanted to meet me here." Was the only thing I could think to say to the group, I wasn't good in a crowd.

"Ah, yes. I'm so glad you accepted the invitation, Alice." The man's voice sounded as though he were speaking through a filter, as he approached me I noticed a scar across his neck and I knew everything I needed to, he was a victim of the Penalty Game.

"What've I been invited to though?" I questioned as he stopped just a way in front of me, "surely it's not an ambush." I said suspiciously, the man laughed and that threw me off, his laugh didn't sound like the others I'd heard in Wonderland, not shrewd or maniacal, but gentle, almost fatherly.

"No, no it's nothing like that! Come inside and we'll explain it to you." He gestured for me to come in, I hesitated for a moment before going in and shutting the door behind me.

Scar Chain, that's what the group called themselves, personally I thought the name was too deadly sounding for a group of such chill people but whatever. Nagi was the one who invited me to that place, he was the leader of Scar Chain which was a rebel group trying to fight their way out of Wonderland, I was genuinely surprised by that I'd never met a single Deadmen who spoke of breaking out of Wonderland, to each their own I supposed.

"Scar Chain is going to destroy this place from the inside out." Nagi finished his explanation and I felt my mouth twitch.

"With you in our ranks we'd be able to wreak some major havoc on this place!" A woman named Karako exclaimed as she approached me, she'd been the one gathering intel on me and had recommended me to join them.

"Listen guys, I really dig the vibes you're puttin' out, really I do. You all seem like super chill peeps… But not only can I not join your little group, I'm also gonna tell you to back the hell off!" I screamed the last part as I stood from my seat at the bar, everyone seemed to try and distance themselves from me then as I was quick to transition from laidback to insanity in no time flat. "I don't give a shit if you guys try to break out, but bringin' Wonderland to the ground is my thing! I'm doin' it all on my own it's my turf so back the fuck off Dickwads! Otherwise I'll make sure there's nothing left of you but meat strings!"

"Cool it for a sec Alice," Karako said as she took a bold step forward, "so long as we have the same goal then we have no fight."

"Wrong-o! See us havin' the same goal's a real problem for me, I told you I'm doin' it on my own and I'm not big on sharin'." I dug my nails into my hands until I felt blood on my fingertips. "So I'll give you one last warnin': leave this shit hole the fuck alone! Don't you dare take my victory." My blood began to flow around me with the threat of forming into something horrible, Scar Chain appeared reluctant but ready to fight nonetheless. "I'll be keepin' an eye on your little group now, if I hear anything about you tryin'na mess with shit in Wonderland you better believe I'll be comin' for your dumbasses."

"Take it easy, Alice, we don't want a fight." Nagi said gently as he stepped forward, "it was only an invitation we were only letting you in on our plans- "

"And I'm only letting you in on mine! I'm bringin' this hellhole down so you little shits don't needa worry about that part!" My voice had never held more malice and my blood had never run so hot. "Escape if ya wanna, just don't step on my territory."

"You've got a deal." Nagi said quickly, he was immediately met with the disapproval of the rest of the rag-tag group.

"Guys shut up!" Karako ordered loudly, "there's no use arguing with it, none of us would be able to step to Alice, not even if we all came at her at once." Everything fell silent.

"We'll focus on escaping, you can destroy the place and we'll stay out of your way." Nagi stated and he came closer to me, extending his hand, "lets shake on it." My blood still moved around me and I never disarmed myself, not even when I shook the kindly Owl's hand. "Let's add one more thing to this deal though," he kept a firm grip on my hand, "if you should fail to destroy Wonderland, then we'll take over for you. Is that okay?" Fail?! He thought I would fail?! How dare he think so lowly of me! I was extremely insult for a long moment but then I began to think on it, even the strongest could be cut down in Wonderland, anything could happen really and it wasn't like I was indestructible… My blood began to calm once I'd finished my thoughts.

"I don't do failure." I stated, "but… I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have a backup plan, just in case I lose interest." Nagi laughed in that gentle way which calmed my nerves and my blood stopped completely and fell to the floor.

"Glad to hear you've accepted us at least." He said as he released my hand, "we won't bother you with it anymore." I had to keep an eye on them, no better way than to stick around, and besides it's not like I hated the group or anything the hour that I'd spent there was actually enjoyable.

"Well… I wouldn't say you should leave me alone or anythin'." At my words I noticed most of the group leaned toward me with interest, I looked away as I felt my cheeks heat up, "I mean it's not like I mind… Uh… What I mean is… Erm…" Karako laughed and she looped an arm around my shoulders.

"Don't be so shy about it! We know you like us!" She exclaimed and I growled when everyone started to laugh.

"No! It's just that… Well I've already got one annoying asshole who won't leave me alone! May as well have a few spares just in case that one bites the dust." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, yeah, suuuure! You just wanna hang around 'cause you think we're cool!" She exclaimed, "we don't have a problem with it so long as you keep your crazy ass calm and don't come at any of us."

"Don't break our deal and that won't be a problem." I said with a smirk and Karako chuckled.

"Damn Kid, you're scary when you're serious, like you better when your relaxed."

I'd never really been able to connect with anyone in Wonderland, besides Toto and that was a weird as hell relationship, not that the one I'd just made with Scar Chain wasn't. I kept telling myself not to trust them, but the longer I spent with them the harder that became.

I spent a while longer with Scar Chain for some reason when I was with those guys I really felt like I was in a safe place, almost like I was back home with my family…

I was reluctant to leave the rebel group but… Well I couldn't let them know that! So I left while flipping them the finger they all just laughed at it though. As soon as the door shut behind me Toto swung down from the ceiling, coming nose-to-nose with me.

"Finally! I thought you'd never come out of there!" He exclaimed and I shrieked in surprise as I stumbled back I ended up falling into the door which lead to the Scar Chain bar. "Aw, there's that cute little squeak again!" Toto dropped from the ceiling, landing gracefully on his feet. He rested his hand on the wall just next to my head and leaned in close, "I love that I'm the only one you make that sound for. What do you say we head back to my room?" He was using that low seductive tone again… Which he always seemed to do at really random times by the way.

I was ready to scold him when the door I was leaning on opened suddenly, I hit the floor with a harsh thud as I landed on my back, Karako had to take a quick step back to avoid having her toes squished by my head. Toto stood still leaning with on hand on the wall as he blinked a few times before laughing aloud.

"Way to ruin the moment Karako!" He exclaimed as he held his stomach due to how hard he was laughing. I sat up quickly, my eyes watering from how hard I'd hit my head.

"Don't laugh at me Jackass!" I shouted and I heard Karako scoff.

"Sorry, didn't know you guys were," she tried to stifle a laugh, "tryinna get busy!"

"Hey! That's totally inappropriate!" I exclaimed as I got to my feet, "and not at all what was happenin'!"

"Oh come ooooon, a guy doesn't lean over a girl like that unless they're about to have a serious session ya know?"

"Karakooooo!" I growled as I felt my face start to burn, I was ready to start screaming at her for suggesting such a thing, but I froze when Toto wrapped his arms around my waste and rested his chin on my shoulder so that his hair tickled the bend of my neck.

"That's right." He said lowly, "we were just about to head back to my room." He stated seductively evoking whistles from the group, I jumped away from Toto immediately and began to flail my arms all around as I argued against it.

"NO! NO! NO! THIS IS ALL WRONG!" I screamed and everyone started to laugh, "YOU DUMBASS, JACKASS, SONS OF BITCHES! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU DAMN IT!" My protests turned into random slurs, they only continued to laugh at my embarrassment, my face was red hot by then and I was getting seriously pissed off so I ended my rant with a loud growl before stomping off.

Stupid Toto embarrassing me like that I was so mad I didn't know whether to cry or spit! Talking that inappropriate shit in front of people implying unsuitable things, Jackasses the lot of 'em!

"Aww, you mad at me Na-chan?" Toto questioned with a pout, I moved to kick him as I did before, but he must have been expecting it because he dodged me that time.

"Stay away from me!" I demanded in anger.

"But you're so cute when your face's all read like that!"

"Go back to your cell!"

"Eh? Does that mean you're not coming with me?"

"Hell no!"

"But you said you'd sleep over with me!" He whined.

"And then you decided to be a dick! So now I'm goin' to my room!"

"But Alllllllllice!"

"Fuck off!"

I spun on my heel and stormed away from the Mockingbird, who only followed after me, complaining and whining like a child the entire time, once we reached my cell I stopped in front of my door.

"Can I sleep over with you then?" He questioned, I snorted.

"Not a chance!"

"What if I apologize?"

"Answers still no!" I said as I entered, he tried to sneak in behind me but I stopped in the door way and extended my fist causing his chest to bump into it when he tried to enter. "Don't even think about it!"

"Wait!" He caught the door as it was about to slide shut, "what if instead of apologizing I force my way in and refuse to leave!"

"What?!" As the word escaped my mouth Toto pushed the door back knocked me down and dashed into the room, in a single motion. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" I exclaimed as Toto began to bounce on my bed.

"If I were kidding you then I wouldn't be in here!" He giggled as he continued to bounce, I sprinted over to him, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, stopping his bouncing, and pulled him so that we were nose to nose once again.

"I swear to god I'll slaughter you!" I growled, he giggled again.

"If that were true you would've done it in Carnival Corpse! You won't kill me~" He was right… But I could probably bluff my way out of it!

"What makes you think somethin' so fuckin' stupid, huh?!" I growled.

"Because you like me~"

"Bite me, Dipshit!" I hissed and then a mischievous gleam crossed his eyes.

"I'll do you one better!" Everything went by in a blur as I was grabbed and roughly tossed onto the mattress, Toto pinning me down as he placed a bruising kiss on my lips. My tattooed eyes widened to the size of saucers when I realized what he was doing and then I began to struggle against him. I cursed my quick healing as I wished the wounds on my hands were still present. I bit Toto's bottom lip hard, but not hard enough to draw blood I didn't want him to skewer my head with Crow Claw. Toto finally broke the kiss and he sat up, never releasing his rough grasp on my hands.

"What's the matter, Alice?" He questioned in genuine confusion.

"What's the matter? What's the matter?!" I echoed, "you just sexually-assaulted me in my own room is what's the matter! Get off me damn it!" He blinked a few times.

"Whaaaaat?" He questioned, seemingly refusing to move, "but Alice! You're the one whose been flirting with me ever since we met!" He said with a smirk.

"Bullshit!"

"Okay, yeah you're right." He admitted, "but still, it's obvious you like me otherwise you wouldn't let me annoy you so much, or let me follow you around! Most other people would've just attacked with their Branch of Sin and be done with it. Speaking of, the fact that you not only didn't kill me, but went out of your way to save me from the Penalty Game also proves that you like me!"

"No! I don't like you! Get off me, Shit-Face!" He chuckled at that.

"See? You can't even put up a proper argument!"

"S-shut up!"

"Alright, I'll let you go on one condition." He said as he lowered his face a bit.

"This is not negotiable! Up!" I demanded.

"Well then guess I'll just keep you pinned all night!" He exclaimed, "but just so you know I'll get tired of holding you down like this eventually and I'll probably just end up sitting on your back, and seeing how I'm physically stronger than you, and you're so unwilling to kill me, it should be pretty easy."

"Oh! My! God! whadda ya want?!" I exclaimed as I gave in, I really didn't want to be used as a seat cushion.

"You already know what I want: A sleep over." He answered with a playful grin, "every night!"

"What?! Why the hell would you want that?!" I questioned although I guessed it was so he could get me to drop my guard.

"…Because…" His expression had suddenly turned solemn when he began to explain, "do you remember the first day we met, back when you were trying to find the Mockingbird?" I scoffed at that.

"All too well."

"You remember how I told you everyone goes out of their way to avoid the Mockingbird?" I blinked once, I did remember that but surely something so stupid wouldn't bother him. "It gets lonely, you're the only one who comes around anymore…" I felt his grip loosen on my hands.

"Being alone is best though." I stated with a deep frown.

"Yeah, that's what everyone says in here but really- "

"No, I meant in general. Inside or out, you're better off on your own, well I am anyway." He blinked a few times in confusion.

"Really?"

"Mm-hm, the only thing other people will do to you is betray you or die, there's no use in keepin' 'em around."

"So you're lonely too then." He stated and I growled as I began to kick my feet.

"No! Of course not that's stupid!" Toto grinned at my reaction and he snickered before he spoke.

"You are too~ I can tell by the way you talk about it!"

"Shut uuuuuup! It's impossible for me to be lonely with all these damn voices groaning and screaming all the time!" I exclaimed.

"Ah, yes I nearly forgot about your blood being possessed. But it's not like it actually holds conversations with you or anything so I'm still right."

"You're also still an asshole!"

"So anyway we got a deal?" He questioned and I stopped mid-kick, it wasn't like he could keep me down forever… And it wasn't like he was… Completely wrong about the lonely thing, pretending like I chose to be alone was just easier than admitting to being abandoned.

"… Alright, fine."

"Uwaah! Really?!" He questioned in excitement, and I growled.

"Yes really now let me up!" I demanded in annoyance, the Mockingbird looked down on me like my situation was new to him.

"Oh, right. Sorry~" He got off me and sat just before me; once I sat upright he grabbed my shoulders and planted a short kiss on my lips, when he pulled away I slapped at him, he dodged.

"Why do you keep doin' that?!"

"Well, I figured I stole your first kiss so I should go ahead and give you your second one!" My face flushed at that.

"Wh-wha-what?! Tha-that wasn't my- "

"Yes it was, Na-chan. A girl like you who's always complaining about innuendos and running away at the slightest mention of sex has clearly never kissed anyone, well until now I guess, and you're also an obvious virgin."

"I- you- this isn't- y-y-you don't know what you're talkin' about!" I exclaimed in total humiliation, it was true of course… But he was clearly looking down on me for it…

"Trying to deny it won't make you any less innocent!" He exclaimed with a laugh, then a look crossed his face… One that said he planned to taint me, and I was sure he would make good on the thought. I should've gotten away from him then, he wasn't stable and he was undoubtedly still trying to play me… But I had made a deal with him… No that wasn't why I was letting him stick around… It was time I admit it to myself, I did in fact have feelings for the Mockingbird and that was the only thing that I couldn't fight off with Branch of Sin.


End file.
